Acompáñame a mirar la Tormenta
by Misu Hiwatari
Summary: Una fuerte tormenta... Oscuridad... Vientos violentos... La preocupación de una chica... Un beso correspondido [Lime][JxF] One Shot


Chrno Crusade no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Pero el fic sí . xD

Espero les guste:

**Acompáñame a mirar la Tormenta…**

La tarde había sido consumida por las nubes. En el momento en que debiese observarse en el firmamento al sol, con un color anaranjado palpitante y al cielo teñido de diferentes colores, en el momento en que el crepúsculo debiera estar en su punto máximo de belleza, cuando en el horizonte se perdía el astro rey… En vez de eso… Se miraba sólo como era que las nubes lo cubrían todo, volviendo el que debiera ser el momento más romántico, en una tétrica vista, que aseguraba que una fuerte tormenta se avecinaba.

Los relámpagos impregnaban el cielo, mientras que oscurecía un poco más a cada momento, y el viento comenzaba a soplar con más violencia. Las palmas se mecían a su merced, sin poder oponer resistencia a la fuerza que éste traía, con el cual arrastraba arena, basura… De todo…

Una cabaña se divisaba a lo lejos, podía observarse a penas, pues el entorno ya se volvía negro, y la visón del lugar era difícil, pero aquella cabaña, era un lugar tranquilo... Por alguna extraña razón, aquella tormenta, hasta el momento sólo de viento y arena, no era la gran cosa para aquella cabaña… Y mientras, las olas golpeaban con fuerza la playa.

En la parte inferior, se miraba la silueta de una joven, a través del vidrio, más no se alcanzaba a identificar la persona.

- Al parecer esta será una tormenta peligrosa…

Se escuchó con tranquilidad la voz de aquella persona… En el lugar no había luz alguna que no fuera la de una pequeña vela que se encontraba en una mesa, cerca de la ventana. La joven observaba con calma a través de la ventana, como cada vez las olas se volvían más y más violentas. Y por fin… La lluvia comenzó.

Desde el primer momento las gotas comenzaron a caer con violencia, siendo impulsadas por el viento para caer con más fuerza y velocidad. Las palmeras cedían ante el fuerte viendo, sus troncos se doblaban, mientras sus hojas se movían con rapidez.

Se escuchó un fuerte ruido en la planta alta de la casa. La joven que se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana pareció sobresaltarse, su negro y corto cabello se movió, cuando ella giró su vista hacia las escaleras. Se giró, alejándose de la ventana y tomó con la diestra el pequeño candelabro, en donde descansaba aquella vela. Comenzó su camino hasta las escaleras, con cierto apuro, para después subir rápidamente, mientras sostenía con la mano izquierda la falda de su vestido. Los relámpagos iluminaban a cada momento.

Al llegar a la planta alta, se dirigió a prisa hacía una de las puertas del lugar, que por alguna razón, parecía retumbar a causa de algo, desde dentro. La chica se pasó la vela a la mano izquierda, e intentó abrir la puerta, pero algo detenía esta, por alguna razón, alguna fuerza impedía abrirla. Con más fuerza esta vez, empujó, logrando abrir la puerta, y en ese instante la vela se apagó gracias a una fuerte ráfaga de viento, dejando el lugar sin luz. Dejó caer el candelabro, gritaba un nombre, preocupada, y con su mano diestra, ya libre, intentó cubrir su vista del viento, buscando en el lugar, para descubrir, gracias a la luz de un relámpago, que la ventana se encontraba abierta, dejando entrar la fuerza de aquella tormenta, que había ya desacomodado toda la habitación.

La joven miraba en todas direcciones, buscando, los relámpagos iluminaban su vista de un momento a otro, pero era difícil con el viento en la cara, las gotas estrellándose en todo el lugar, y aquel estruendo que envolvía el lugar apenas le permitía escuchar sus propios llamados. Su vestido se movía con violencia, al igual que su cabello, mientras seguía buscando dentro de la habitación… Entonces lo vio.

En la ventana, justo frente a ésta, se divisaba la figura de algún chico joven, delgado, que encaraba la tormenta como si de una leve brisa de tratara. De la cabeza del muchacho, salían un par de cuernos…

- Joshua-sama…! – Se escuchó la voz de la joven- Joshua-sama…!

El chico miraba por la ventana, cómo las olas se mecían y estrellaban contra la orilla con fuerza, y cómo las palmeras se doblegaban ante la fuerza del viento y la lluvia. Entonces el grito de la joven llegó a sus oídos… Giró un poco para verla

- Fiore… Aquí estás… La tormenta está preciosa… -Decía vacíamente, mientras sus cabellos ondeaban, ya empapado en aquella lluvia, y con los ojos sin brillo, como perdidos… Mientras sus cuernos sobresalían de su cabeza.

- Joshua-sama..! Por favor… -Intentaba acercarse la chica, aunque le era difícil por el viento tan fuerte- Venga conmigo..! Se enfermará.. –Se acercaba

- Pero… -El chico giró su vista hacia el oscuro cielo, que resplandecía sólo gracias a la luz de los relámpagos.- Si es una noche hermosa…

- Joshua-sama! Por favor, venga conmigo..! Se enfermará si no lo hace!

La chica por fin alcanzó al chico y le tomó del brazo, jalándolo un poco

- Fiore, por qué no deseas ver la tormenta conmigo..? –Preguntaba el chico al tiempo que esta le alejaba de la ventana, para luego intentar cerrarla a duras penas, pues el viento era muy fuerte

- Joshua-sama… Enfermará si sigue haciendo esto..! –Dijo mientras terminaba de cerrar la ventana

El silencio invadió el lugar, aún se escuchaban los golpes de el viento y la lluvia en contra de los vidrios, pero aquel horrible y ruidoso estruendo que había reinado en la habitación segundos atrás ya no estaba.

- Joshua-sama… -Fiore se acercó hacia el chico- Tenemos que cambiar esas ropas, si no

- Pero la tormenta estaba perfecta… Por que no –La voz del chico bajaba a cada palabra, hasta que cerró sus ojos, cayendo

- Joshua-sama..! –Fiore se acercó y le abrazó, para evitar su caída, pero no pudo evitar ceder a la caída. Ciertamente el chico no era tan pesado, pero aquella "batalla" contra el viento le había debilitado un poco, a pesar de ser una perfecta invocadora de joyas. – Joshua-sama..! Se encuentra bien? Respóndame..! –Pedía, estando sentada en el suelo, empapada, abrazando el cuerpo del joven Joshua Christopher

- Fiore… Por qué no miraste… La tormenta conmigo…? –Murmuró el chico, que parecía no estar tan mal, mientras su cuerpo estaba recargado en contra del de la chica, alzó su mirada, dejando ésta justo frente a la de la chica.

- Joshua-sama… -La chica le observó con duda- Es peligroso para su salud… Sabe que es muy débil, por eso…

- Pero… Estoy bien… En verdad me siento mejor que todos los días… -Sonrió el rubio. La tormenta aún seguía, y los relámpagos iluminaban de cuando en cuando la habitación.

- Joshua-sama, eso no…

- Fiore… -Susurró el chico, mientras lleva su mano diestra a la mejilla de la muchacha, posándola sobre ésta suavemente, con una ligera sonrisa en labios, mientras acariciaba lentamente la mejilla de la chica.- Mirarías la tormenta conmigo….?

- … Joshua-sama… -Dijo en un susurro la chica, sin poder evitar el sonrojarse ante la nueva actitud del chico

- Por favor… Sólo… Acompáñame a mirar la tormenta… -Dijo en un murmullo, y acercó sus labios al de la chica.

-Joshua-sama… -Susurró la chica, pero los labios de él sellaron los suyos, besándola suavemente.

La chica se quedó sin poder reaccionar, su mirada estaba fija en el rostro del chico, el cual podía sólo observar cuando los lejanos relámpagos iluminaban la habitación… Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Más el chico no interrumpió el beso, sino que lo alargó, entreabriendo ligeramente sus labios, y apegándose un poco a ella. Fiore no pudo resistir más, y correspondió el beso tímidamente. Duraron en el beso unos cuántos segundos más, hasta que él se separó unos centímetros.

- Joshua-sama… -Dejo escapar en un murmullo la chica, aún sin comprender del todo la acción del chico.

- Fiore… Acompáñame… A mirar la tormenta… - El muchacho se acercó nuevamente, besando los labios de la chica de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más de profundidad…

La chica dudó de nuevo, pero terminó respondiendo el beso al final, de la misma manera.

El chico se separó de ella unos momentos después sólo para bajar sus labios intentando besar su cuello, pero topándose con el vestido de la chica…

-Joshua-sama… -Susurró la chica, más para sí misma, que para él

Entonces el chico subió sus manos hasta el traje de la chica, el cual comenzó a desabrochar detenidamente, subiendo su rostro para besarla nuevamente. La joven no podía resistirse, estaba en una especie de trance, y sólo respondía el beso, mientras sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas, y su mente divagaba acerca del momento…

Joshua la recostó delicadamente en el suelo, yacían a un lado de la cama, pero el muchacho no se daba ni cuenta de ello, mientras comenzaba a bajar lentamente la ropa de ella, separó sus labios de los de la chica, besando poco a poco su blanco cuello. Poco a poco retiró el vestido de Fiore, y prosiguió en besar su cuello suavemente, mientras la chica se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada, sin poder siquiera mover su cuerpo.

Joshua se incorporó y se quitó lentamente la camisa, bajó nuevamente y besó los labios de la chica, que esta vez, se aventuraron un poco más, respondiendo el beso con intensidad. Él la besaba y ella a él, Joshua llevó sus manos hacia la cintura de Fiore y comenzó a acariciarla. Sus rubios cabellos caían sobre el rostro de la chica, que se estremeció al sentir la lengua del muchacho deslizarse entre sus labios… Ya no podía más…. Varias veces había pensado estar así con el apóstol a su cuidado… Pero jamás pensó que él sería el que lo iniciaría todo, y jamás pensó que tal acción la debilitaría tanto…

Los labios de Fiore bajaron por la blanca piel del chico apóstol, y comenzaron a acariciar el cuello de éste, hasta bajar a su pecho y besarle con delicadeza.

La lluvia no disminuía, y el viento tampoco lo hacía, pero en tal momento, francamente no importaba en absoluto… Ninguno estaba conciente de lo que hacía, simplemente, seguían aquel juego…

Fiore subió nuevamente sus labios, que se encontraron con los de Joshua, las respiraciones de ambos se entremezclaban poco a poco. Joshua subió sus manos, bajando los tirantes del sostén de Fiore, separó ligeramente sus labios de los de ella…

- Me acompañarás… A mirar la tormenta…? –Susurró el chico sobre los labios de Fiore, los cuales rozó al hablar

La chica no poseía fuerza para responder, y sólo asintió de momento, para después de un suspiro susurrar…:

- Sí… Joshua-sama…

Los labios del chico descendieron nuevamente, posándose sobre los de ella, en un beso profundo que fue correspondido por la chica.

Ambos se encontraban empapados aún debido a la lluvia… La cual no había disminuido en ningún momento, y el viento permanecía azotando la ventana, aquél era el único sonido que se escuchaba en aquellos momentos. Sus labios permanecían unidos en aquél beso, cada uno acariciaba al otro suavemente. La casa se encontraba completamente a oscuras, todo se encontraba en silencio fuera de aquella habitación… En la cual, se encontraba el candelabro tirado, todo revuelto y húmedo debido a la lluvia que había entrado por aquella ventana, y los dos chicos, que seguirían juntos, hasta la mañana siguiente…

**O.O …. Ya puedo morir en paz… Me moría por escribir esto… Salió con "lemon" contrario de lo que esperaba .. Pero… ..U Nimodo… Espero les haya gustado. En lo personal me gusta esta pareja, bastante, por eso el Fic, y el lemon… Pues porque me dijeron que en el Manga (lo estoy leyendo) kues se gustan, o al menos creo que a Joshua le gusta Fiore, y pues, igual de antes me gustaban para pareja O.o. **

**Espero reviews, gacias.**

**P.D: Joshua no le dice "Onee-san" ni "hermana" Se me hizo raro queno, pero sería más raro si sí O.o**

_**See Ya**_

_Misu Hiwatari_


End file.
